


Confessions At Gunpoint

by castielofasgard



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: "talking my way out of it" is definitely an escape strategy for poe dameron, BB-8 puts up with so much, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Protectiveness, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Pining Poe, Starts cute but turns mildly angsty, finn is a beautiful worried ray of sunshine, followed closely by "lets just hope this doesn't go too horribly", i should probly put some functional tags in here woops here we go, it's a miracle poe hasn't gotten himself shot by now tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielofasgard/pseuds/castielofasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn are on a Resistance mission to bring aid to a ravaged village when a squadron of First Order stormtroopers attack their ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions At Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever star wars/finnpoe fic and i've only seen tfa once so i apologize for any ooc stuff that may occur... hope you enjoy it all the same :)

Poe sat crosslegged on the floor of his and Finn’s shared temporary barracks, cleaning one of BB-8’s parts while Finn watched from the top bunk. They were on board a Resistance starship, traveling with a small crew to bring aid to a village on a nearby planet that had recently been ravaged by the First Order. Poe didn’t usually go on these types of missions as he might be needed to lead his X-Wing squadron at a moment’s notice, but Finn had wanted to go help these people so Poe did too. 

No, it wasn’t that Poe was following Finn around like a lost ewok, or vice versa for that matter. It was just that... well, he kinda was. The two of them had been dancing around each other for weeks now, ever since Finn had been released from the infirmary after the fight on the Starkiller base. Neither of them were anything but obvious with their affection for each other, they were just too nervous to do anything about it besides be a little too friendly to be “just friends”. Or at least that was the case for Poe (imagine that, the best pilot in the Resistance couldn’t even tell a boy he likes him). He had no idea what was going on in Finn’s head. Hell, he didn’t even know if Finn knew what was going on. After growing up as a stormtrooper, romance had to be a pretty foreign concept.

So instead they skirted around the edges of it, holding each other’s gaze a little too long, touching a little too often, standing a little too close. But every moment like this made Poe’s breath catch in his chest. He could get lost in the beautiful pools of Finn’s big brown eyes if it wouldn’t be so awkward, and even standing close to him without even the fabric of their jackets brushing sent tingles up his spine, like there was an aura around Finn that touched anyone within a few inch radius. 

_You’ve got that look again_ , BB-8 beeped, and Poe was glad Finn couldn’t understand droid.

“I do not, I’m just trying to concentrate,” said Poe.

_Bullshit_.

“Watch your language, didn’t anyone teach you manners?”

“I’d have thought _you_ did,” Finn teased, grinning down at him.

Poe looked over and grinned back, a heady, intoxicating feeling sweeping over him like it always did when he saw Finn smile.

_You’re doing it again_ , BB-8 beeped, but Poe ignored him.

“Yeah, I did,” he said. “And he’s usually a sweetheart, but he also knows he can get away with being a punk to me.”

“He knows how cute he is too,” said Finn. “I have no idea what he’s saying but I can tell that much.”

Poe laughed and BB-8 let out a little series of bleeps that were clearly snickering.

_Can I have my gear back now?_

“Let me finish cleaning it first, or do you want it to jam up again?” said Poe.

_Fiiiine_.

Poe rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling. For all BB-8’s sassing (and more recently, teasing about his crush on Finn), Poe really did love that little droid. He finished cleaning the gear and latched it back into place. BB-8 closed the flap and began rolling in circles around Poe, beeping gleefully. Finn laughed and Poe smiled up at him, basking in that beautiful sound. 

Suddenly the entire starship shook and an alarm started blaring, announcing that they were under attack.

“I know those guns,” said Finn, jumping down from his bunk. “First Order.”

“Dammit....”

Poe tossed aside the rag he’d been using to clean BB-8’s gear and started to get up. Just then, the ship shook again and Finn lost his balance, crashing into Poe and landing on top of him. They lay there for a second, staring wide-eyed at each other, Finn sprawled across Poe’s chest. 

“Sorry,” Finn mumbled embarrassedly.

“It’s fine,” said Poe.

They scrambled to their feet and grabbed their blasters, then ran out into the busy corridor, BB-8 on their heels.

“They’re boarding!” a man shouted as he ran by.

“Shit,” said Poe.

_Watch your language_ , BB-8 mocked.

“Y’know what.....”

“No time for fighting, we might be dead in a minute,” Finn interjected, grabbing Poe’s sleeve and dragging him down the hall.

They rounded a corner just as several stormtroopers stepped through a blast door.

“Get them!” one of the troopers ordered.

They opened fire and Finn and Poe shot back, backing around the corner again until they were out of range. The sound of hurrying footsteps followed them and they turned and ran for it.

“Are we just gonna keep running and hope they get tired?” Poe said.

They turned another corner and suddenly Finn grabbed him and pulled him into an alcove. 

“What are we doing here?” he asked.

“Hiding, shh,” Finn whispered.

“Hang on, where’s BB-8?” Poe said.

Panic gripped him, momentarily robbing him of common sense. He started to leave the alcove only for Finn to grab his arm and stop him.

“What are you doing?” Finn hissed, wide-eyed.

“I’ve gotta find BB-8!”

“Do you wanna get killed?!”

“No, but-”

Just then, BB-8 rolled into the alcove. Relief washed over Poe and he knelt down to make sure the droid was alright.

“Don’t scare me like that again, okay?” he said.

BB-8 beeped apologetically.

“It’s okay, buddy, just be careful.”

Poe went to stand up but the ship jolted again with another blast of enemy fire, toppling him face first into Finn’s crotch. Finn grunted in pain and Poe scrambled desperately to his feet, eyes wide and face flaming red with embarrassment.

“I am so sorry,” he said.

“It’s fine,” said Finn.

“Are you sure?”

“I mean, it hurt a little, but it’s no big deal.”

Poe finally managed to meet Finn’s eye, only for his heart to leap into his throat as he realized just how close they were standing. He could count every one of Finn’s eyelashes, could see the faint sheen of sweat on his forehead from their sprint down the hall, and it was all a bit too much. Poe bit his lip, his gaze wandering down to Finn’s own lips, more than a little tempted to just kiss him right there despite the fact that it would be probably the worst timing in the history of the universe.

“Are you okay?” Finn asked suddenly.

“What? Yeah, why?” said Poe.

“You seem a little out of it,” said Finn. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m peachy,” Poe said with a smile. “Ready to kick some more ass?”

“I am if you are,” Finn replied.

Poe grinned and raised his blaster, then they burst back into the hallway with guns blazing. They fought their way through several startled stormtroopers with ease, but by the time they turned the next corner, they had long since lost the element of surprise. This next batch of troopers were ready to put up a fight. 

Poe cast a quick glance over at Finn to make sure he was still doing alright. A mistake as it turned out. In that brief second of distraction, a stormtrooper had taken aim at him, and he saw the shot coming too late to dodge it. The blast grazed his side, searing through clothes and skin. Poe gasped in pain and gripped the wound with his free hand, shooting down the stormtrooper with the other. Another trooper grabbed him from behind, catching him in a headlock and knocking the blaster from his hand. Poe struggled to get away, but the trooper was much bigger than him and every attempt he made to elbow them in the ribs simply glanced off their armor. 

Suddenly, the stormtrooper kicked him in the back of the knees, forcing Poe to kneel. Then Poe felt the cold metal of a blaster’s muzzle pressed against his temple.

“Drop your blaster, rebel, or I shoot,” the trooper barked.

Finn whipped around and the immediate look of terror on his face when he saw what was happening tugged at Poe’s heart. 

“It’s okay, buddy, I’m alright,” he said, trying to sound calm despite the burning pain in his side and the fact that he could get his head blown off any second.

The stormtrooper kneed Poe in the back for speaking and pushed the blaster harder against the side of his head. Out of the corner of his eye, Poe could see a white-armored finger inching toward the trigger and his heart started hammering in fear.

“Whoa whoa, okay, I’m dropping it,” said Finn in a panic, setting down his blaster and putting his hands up. “Just let him go.”

The stormtrooper lowered the gun and dragged Poe to his feet, still keeping a tight grip on him.

“I told you to let him go,” said Finn.

The trooper ignored him, and two of their cohorts came up on either side of Finn and grabbed his arms. Poe had a moment to see the panicked realization in Finn’s eyes before the trooper holding him turned him roughly around and started marching him down the hall. 

_Prisoners. On our own ship. Great_.

The other troopers dragged Finn forward so both prisoners were marching side by side. Poe looked over at him and caught his eye.

“You’re hurt,” said Finn quietly.

“I’ll get over it,” Poe said.

“Poe...”

“I’ll be fine. We’ve got bigger problems right now.”

Which was true. Although if he didn’t do something about this wound soon, he might not be so useful in fighting their way out of captivity. The pain was starting to get to him and he had no idea how bad the injury actually was.

They turned down the next corridor and were met by the mission commander and several other Resistance fighters.

“Oh good, some friendly faces,” Poe muttered.

The stormtroopers holding him and Finn raised their blasters again and aimed them at their prisoners’ heads. Poe tensed up (like that would stop a blast if his captor decided to shoot), and he cast an anxious glance over at Finn to see how he was holding up. Except for wide, frightened eyes, Finn looked remarkably calm, and Poe couldn’t help being impressed. 

“Surrender your ship or these men die,” the stormtrooper holding Poe demanded.

“All the rest of your crew have been killed or captured. You and your friends here are the only ones left,” said the Resistance commander. “Are you sure you’re in a position to be making threats?”

Poe really hoped she wasn’t bluffing.

“I have two of your men at gunpoint, I think I am in the perfect position to make threats,” the stormtrooper said. “And I know for a fact that one of them is a command pilot in your fleet. He’s well known even among the First Order. I don’t think your general would appreciate you sacrificing him.”

“She also wouldn’t appreciate us sacrificing our whole ship and crew,” Poe interjected. He had an idea. Well, part of an idea. Maybe enough of one to get Finn out alive, at least. “One dead pilot versus a whole crew captured? The math there is pretty simple. So if you’re not just waving around empty threats, then you might as well shoot me and get it over with.”

“Poe, don’t!” Finn said.

“It’s okay, buddy, I always knew I’d die messy. Just tell the general I’m sorry, alright?” said Poe.

“Shut up or we shoot your friend instead,” the stormtrooper said.

No. Not good. That was not part of the half-plan. So much for talking his way out of it.

“Okay, I’m shutting up, just don’t hurt him!” 

The stormtrooper forced Poe to his knees and set the muzzle of their gun against the back of his head. Yeah, his plan went to hell pretty fast. Time for plan B, which was really more of a ‘please, gods, let some stroke of luck stop me from dying’ sort of plan.

“No, please!” Finn cried, struggling against his captors. “Stop this, please!”

One of the troopers punched him in the gut and he doubled over, the wind knocked out of him.

“Hey, I told you not to hurt him!” said Poe angrily.

That earned him a kick in the back, knocking him forward so he was on his hands and knees.

“Please, I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement without killing anyone,” the commander said, her voice calm but firm.

“I gave you our terms,” the stormtrooper said. “Surrender your ship or this man dies.”

“Don’t take the deal, commander,” Poe said. “My life isn’t worth that.”

He was beginning to realize how royally screwed he was. There was no way turning their whole crew over to the enemy was equal trade off for a single life spared. So many people had sacrificed their lives for the Resistance already. Now was just his turn.

“I cannot accept those terms,” said the commander. “You’re gonna have to give me a better deal than that. Like I said, you’re seriously outnumbered.”

“Commander, please, don’t risk all this for me,” said Poe.

“And if I let them kill you, Dameron, what then? You think they wouldn’t just keep killing people until I finally surrender?” 

“You’re testing my patience,” the stormtrooper said. “You have five seconds to surrender your ship to me before I shoot this man in the head.”

“No!” cried Finn.

“Five...”

“We can come to a better arrangement than this, please,” the commander said, the first hint of desperation creeping into her voice.

“Four....”

Poe’s heart was hammering now and he felt dizzy. He’d been scared plenty of times before, but never as truly terrified as he was right now.

“Three...”

He looked up at Finn, who was struggling and being held back by two stormtroopers. He looked more desperate and scared than Poe had ever seen him, and if he wasn’t mistaken, there were tears in his eyes.

“Finn-” 

“Two....”

“I’m so sorry,” Poe said, the reality of his fast-approaching death hitting him very suddenly. Now was his only chance to tell Finn everything he’d ever wanted to say, and he only had a second to do it. “Finn, I... I...”

“One.”

There was the sound of a collision, a shout, and suddenly the stormtrooper fell clumsily to the ground. Poe turned around to find BB-8 behind him, beeping proudly. Without wasting another second, Poe grabbed the fallen trooper’s blaster and shot both the stormtroopers holding Finn. The rest of the Resistance soldiers followed his cue and opened fire on the other stormtroopers. 

When they had all fallen, Finn rushed forward and fell to his knees in front of Poe, throwing his arms around his neck and holding him tightly. After a moment he pulled back and stared at Poe with the kind of terrified anger that he knew meant a ‘don’t ever scare me like that again’ lecture was coming.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Finn demanded. “They were gonna _kill_ you, if BB-8 hadn’t ran that stormtrooper down you’d be _dead_!”

“Trust me, I know,” said Poe. “I’ll admit it wasn’t the best plan I’ve ever had.”

“You had a plan?”

“It was more like an objective,” Poe admitted. “Keep you alive and don’t let the crew get captured.”

“You stupid, reckless angel,” Finn said, somewhere between exasperation and admiration. 

Poe looked down bashfully at being called an angel, then glanced back up at Finn.

“Sorry I scared you half to death.”

“Just don’t do it again, okay?”

“Can’t make any promises,” Poe said with a smile.

He went to get up, then doubled over with a gasp of pain and grabbed Finn’s shoulder for support. In all the excitement, he’d forgotten about his injury.

“Poe!” Finn exclaimed, reaching out to keep him upright. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah... No. It’s my side, they shot me earlier, I forgot...” Poe said through gritted teeth.

He gripped his side with his free hand, still hanging onto Finn with the other. 

“Finn, take him to the medical bay,” the commander ordered. 

Finn got to his feet, putting an arm around Poe to keep him steady. Poe let himself be led away to the infirmary, BB-8 trailing along behind. The doctors were already busy with patients. Finn helped Poe onto a cot and a doctor came over immediately to check his wounds.

“If there’s anyone in more serious condition than me, it’s okay to look after them first,” Poe said.

“Hey, you’ve done enough self-sacrificing today and you’ve been bleeding for at least ten minutes, let the man take care of you,” said Finn.

Poe chuckled.

“Okay, okay, I’ll cooperate.”

The doctor had him take off his jacket and shirt, then piled up a stack of pillows for him to lean against while he cleaned the wound. Finn pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, watching with a small frown. As the doctor started bandaging him up, Poe turned to Finn.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I was just...” Finn paused a moment. “You were saying something before...”

“I say a lot of things.”

“When that trooper had a gun to your head and was counting down. You were about to say something and you didn’t finish.”

Poe looked away, his stomach twisting into nervous knots.

“What about it?” he said.

“What were you going to say?” Finn asked.

“I... it was nothing... I thought I was about to die, I....” Poe trailed off awkwardly.

He was usually so much more eloquent, so much more confident, but... this was different. This was Finn. Everything was different with Finn, who was so important to him after such a short time, who he cared about so much, who he....

He’d just nearly died for Finn. He could tell everyone it was for the crew too, and in a way it was, but if he was perfectly honest with himself, he had placed himself so recklessly in front of that gun so Finn could live. He wanted so badly to tell Finn why he would do something like that for him, but... well, this was the problem with saying something because you think it’s your last chance and then not actually dying. He had backed himself into a corner. His only options were to lie or to just say it.

“Poe?” Finn said quietly, interrupting his thoughts. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I just....” Poe paused a moment. “I’m just nervous is all.”

“You? Nervous?” Finn teased.

“When I finally manage to spit this out you’ll understand why.”

“What is it?”

“This won’t change anything, right? I don’t wanna screw up what we’ve got ‘cause I couldn’t keep my mouth shut.”

“Now you’re making _me_ nervous,” said Finn. “Come on, the suspense is killing me.”

“Finn, I... I care about you a lot,” Poe said rather lamely.

“I know you do,” said Finn with a smile. “And I care about you too.”

He reached out and took Poe’s hand and Poe’s heart skipped a beat. Finn’s hand was calloused but soft, and Poe never wanted to let it go.

“I’m being stupid, why can’t I just say it?” Poe muttered, staring at their hands.

“Say what?” Finn asked.

There seemed to be a hint of breathless anticipation in the question, something so gentle and reassuring in his tone that Poe felt a new surge of courage. He looked up from their hands and into Finn’s warm, dark eyes.

“I love you,” he said at last.

There was a moment of silence and Poe waited nervously, his heart threatening to explode out of his chest. Then Finn smiled.

“You do?” he said, like he hardly dared believe it.

“I do,” Poe replied. “I love you, Finn. So much.”

He’d said it. He’d finally said it. And Finn was smiling at him with the most beautiful, beaming smile; it was like the first rays of sun after a long night and it was all the answer he would ever need.

Finn stood up and leaned in, then gently kissed Poe’s forehead.

“I love you too, Poe,” he said. “So much.”

Poe smiled, his heart swelling in his chest. He reached up and cupped Finn’s cheek in his hand, pulling him forward until their faces were centimeters apart, their noses touching. Then he tilted his head and placed a fleeting kiss on Finn’s lips. His eyes were still closed as he pulled away and it was with surprise that he found Finn’s lips once again on his, gentle and passionate and so much more than he could ever have dreamed.


End file.
